


Something that is lost can never come back

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Minor Spoilers, Sad undertaker, bitchy sebastian, boat arc, i dunno what it is called, if you don't know by now then..., ship arc, spoilers for undertaker and Ciel's father, undertaker has feelings ok!, well kinda..not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>REPOSTING DUE TO GRAMMAR NAZI ATTACK<br/>--------------------------------------<br/>"Isn't is worrying?"<br/>"what?"<br/>"your feelings for the earl"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something that is lost can never come back

**Author's Note:**

> *For that particular person who commented and any who find fault with my writing*  
> If you don't like my writing or find my grammar awful, keep it to your fucking selves!  
> Constructive criticism is ok if done right but there is no need to be a dick.  
> my fics are short oneshots generally and are written in a certain way so that they are easy to follow and appear nicely on mobiles.  
> If anyone doesn't like my choices on how to write my own fucking work, fuck off! 
> 
> for those who have not done anything. im sorry for this rant. please enjoy, sorry to have taken it down in the first place, that comment made doubt myself but im back.

The ship was still, faint laughter and voices could be heard from the other passengers.  
“isn't it worrying?”  
“pardon?”  
The undertaker smirked, his grip on his death scythe loosening ever so slightly. “Your feelings for the earl”. Sebastian sighed then narrowed his eyes, his gaze flickering from the undertaker to the deadly weapon in his agile hands.  
“I have no idea what you are talking about”. The undertaker chuckled and lowered his blade.  
“Does it feel wrong? Does it bubble under your skin like an itch?”.  
Sebastian kept his gaze, his instinct to protect his master burning strong whilst the undertaker held that scythe with unknown intentions. “My Master is my master. My ,as you say, feelings, are non-existent. Other than the typical feelings of my kind”.  
The undertaker gently shook his head, his chuckle growing louder.  
“My My, lies are a demon first weapon but those ones lacked the bite don't you think?”  
Sebastian damn near scowled. Demons do not lie, not much, not on the things that matter.  
His..feelings..for his young master were ever growing and were confusing in their nature. That much he had accepted.  
“I will not allow you to harm my master, the inhabitants of this boat however are not of my concern nor are the reapers that are searching for you” The undertaker almost stiffened but instead grinned.  
“yees" he purred, his eyes glinting with mischief.

“That special young master of yours, where is he right now? by chance, perhaps, he has come across those particular reapers hmm? and maybe even a few of my own ship's inhabitants”. A giggle following that sentence caused Sebastian to worry. ”what have you done?”  
“I think what you should be asking, the real question, is what might they do to him?”  
Sebastian's eyes widened a smidgen and concern rose up in him like a wave.  
“Stay a moment, you haven't answered my question, have you?”  
Sebastian practically growled at the -shinigami- before him  
“what does the relationship between myself and my master matter to you?”  
The undertaker flinched and adopted a sad, mournful look.

“The previous Phantomhive earl meant a lot to me, I'm simply ensuring the current and new earl is just as his predecessor.” Sebastian swallowed, pitying the shinigami if what he had just implied as true.  
“isn't it worrying?” he asked, a smug but small smile playing upon his lips.  
The undertaker frowned and lost his sadness as quickly as it appeared. “What is?”  
“Your feelings for the earl of course” , The undertaker snarled and gripped his blade tight.  
“I don't know what you're talking about”.  
Sebastian chuckled and raised an eyebrow, almost mocking.  
the undertaker exhaled heavily and closed his eyes.  
“well played, for a demon, what a sharp butler the earl has”.  
Sebastian retrieved a Knife from his jacket.  
“Speaking of the young master, i fear he needs me”.  
The undertaker watched the demon leave, tears filling his cold eyes.  
“they always do, until they don't, i pray you will always be there for the earl, unlike myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> didn't like it? tough. do one.  
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
